ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultras' Bizarre Adventure (Series)
Ultras' Bizarre Adventure is a roleplay series by GlizzardLizzardOneManBand (formerly), Cdr Raids Again, BigD2003, Emgaltan, Mao Wu Kong, FlurrTheGamerMixel, Furnozilla, Mebius-Zer0, MoarCrossovers, KitsuneSoldier and Crockinator, with Crazybeard1234, Zenonkou75, and UltraGrenburr12678, occasionally joining in. Premise The roleplay centers around various characters such as Ultraman Legacy, Ultraman Renius, Ultraman Redux, and Ultraman Tiga going on zany adventures throughout the multiverse and battling the evil forces of Chimera Of 4, Dao, and Malicious Bullmark Eleking. They also encounter other villains, new allies, stuff happens, there's love, death, drama, and if you couldn't tell most of this explanation is a joke. At the same time these are all things that happened. The roleplay takes a somewhat insane approach to all of this in favor of letting users have fun with the idea and adding plotploints as things progress. It was originally single RP of the same name before being expanded into a full series literally over a single weekend. Installments * Ultras Bizarre Adventure (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Into The Altiverse (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Into The Altiverse 2 (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Overpowered Duo Is Trying To Take All Of Existence! (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Rising Darkness (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Ultra Fight Stageshow (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Great Decisive Battle! The Super Ultra Brothers vs the Alti-Cross! (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Gimmickmagedon (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Terror of Daofish (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Shattered Balance (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Underwater Adventure (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Born Again Chimeras (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Revenge of Copzol (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Dark Side of the Metaverse (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: OPsaur! Dwellersea! Jadah Spoctor! Poorly Drawn Monsters, All Out Attack! (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Tanuki Commander Stikes Back! (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Invasion of the Bullmarks (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Final Battle! Last Stand of the Anathema Overlord! (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Counterattack of the 420 Stage Show Kings: Ultra Fight Stageshow 2 (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Urutora Ultra Hero Taisen (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Invasion of the Anons! Master of Duplicates Appears! (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Challenge of the Colosseum King (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Puppet Master (Upcoming) Gaidens * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Something is Very Fishy! (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: I Will Make M78 Pay For That Wall! (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Ultra Fight OrbGeed (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Exterminate Exterminus! (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: We're the Heroes Now?! (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Dettonator Crisis (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH Crisis (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Super Cliche New Installment! (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Screaming Army Of Bleeding Ear Drums (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Fried Chicken Factory (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Absolute Cringefest (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Invasion of the Deceased (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Amazingly Overpowered Adventure of Several Overpowered Dudes (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Let's Rumble Rip-Offs! (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Army of Super Powerful Normies (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Extremely Short, Generic and Obligatory Filler Instalment (Upcoming) Side Gaidens * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Side Gaiden: Exterminatus The Last Of The Whow! (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Side Gaiden: Revenge of the Abused Soul (Upcoming) Spinoffs * Bullmark Eleking: THE ORIGIN SAGA (Upcoming) ** Chapter 1 ** Chapter 2 ** Chapter 3 ** More(?) * SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE TAISEN (Upcoming) Characters The full list of characters appearing in the series, past, present, and future, can be found on the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Character List. Trivia * As mentioned before, this was originally a single roleplay before being made into a series. * The roleplays are open for anyone to join * The name of the series as well as the original role play is a reference to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, however the roleplay itself has no relation to the anime other than Dio appearing as a minor villain in reference to a popular Jojo meme. * The series is considered non-canon to the works of some of the users involved, such as the Ultraman Legacy Continuity or Furnozilla's Continuity. * The three minute rule is suspended during these roleplays. Rules This is a list of rules users must follow in order to take part in the roleplays. Hopefully, they shouldn't be hard to follow. These rules may be amended over time. * Users must be able to get along with each other. Arguments are considered counterproductive and we would prefer they not happen. * Please refrain from having things happen that contradict other things. I understand this can be difficult, but please try. ** A good way to prevent this is for everyone not to immediately launch an attack the second an enemy shows up. * Please do not scream "HERESY" at every little thing that you find "cringey", especially in chaotic roleplays such as these. This goes for spectators as well, it is annoying. Doing things similar to his are also not allowed. * Randomly shoving in characters that have no bearing on the plot and do nothing is prohibited. We've dealt with enough of these already. ** It is especially annoying if they are from random other franchises and would have nothing to do with anything even if you tried. * Spamming waves of Kaiju or other enemies as the heroes is generally considered filler and annoying. Do not do this. * Doing things like "and then OPius shows up and everyone dies" is considered annoying. Please refrain from doing this as well. I'm looking at you Gren. * Users may invent roleplay-exclusive forms for their characters or the characters of other users if they wish. ** This does not mean the user will actually add the form created for their character, they don't have to if they don't want to. * If we have a particular idea for the plot of the roleplay in mind, do not add things that stray from said plot, unless the roleplay is a spur of the moment thing and no real plot idea is in mind. ** Example: We're focusing on one villain group then some other villain shows up and steals the show * Please try to keep everything under control. We once had a roleplay so insane it was deemed a Stage Show and is considered non-canon even by UBA standards. Myself, Furno, and a few others will o moderate things but the induvidual users must try to stop things from getting too out of hand as well. * Participating in a roleplay to annoy other users is prohibited. No one has done this, but I would like to prevent it from happening here and now. ** That thing with Gren using Gai to trigger GLOMB is a good example. * If you are not able to stick around for the entire roleplay, please come up with an out for your character so they aren't just standing there. * Story ideas may be submitted in the comments of this page or in normal chat conversation. We have a ton of these already but we will take your ideas into consideration. * The following users are prohibited from participating in roleplays: ** UltraMccann/GLOMB and all subsequent alternate accounts. ** Dao or any sockpuppet of him. * If a character has overstayed their welcome, the Game Master of the RP will inform you and you'll have to finish the character's scene quickly, otherwise the GM is free to one-shot your character with one of his. ** Attempting to avoid this one-shot by suddenly making said character ridiculously overpowered is strictly prohibited. Never do this. *** If somebody ever does this, then their character will be ignored and all reference of their character will be removed from the RP. Also, only the GM will be allowed to do the one-shot, however they can let someone else do it for them. * Do NOT attempt to insert a character from another media into an RP unless they are a kaiju or can grow to kaiju size cannonically. Turning them into giants does not count. This has been decided in order to avoid cringe due to the fact UBA once got moved to another wiki thanks to an RP containing a character from another media in it. * Do not attempt to "hijack" the plot of an RP so it can follow your story. This has happened once when a user "hijacked" an RP and took over the plot. Doing this will lead to you being ignored for the rest of the RP. * Stop making overpowered fusions. We have enough. The joke is old. * No more Woah Kaiju either. That joke is straight up dead. * Users may create new characters for the series as they wish. If they are meant to be comedic, please make sure they are actually funny. If they are a Toy Kaiju, please make sure they serve a purpose and have a joke behind them other than being a Toy Kaiju. Figuarts Ultraman is a good example of how not to do a Toy Kaiju * No. More. Toy. Gods. * Villains, no matter how major or minor, should not be kept recurring in the series too long, or else they will become stale. Chimera Of 4 is a great example of this. This is why we're looking to even off the main villains in future installments. * Due to the amount of times users have been confused by the abundance of acronyms to shorten the names of nearly every character in roleplays, users may now ONLY shorten a characters name if it exceeds three words. Notable exceptions are characters like Shining Shining Zero or Malicious Bullmark Eleking, whose names are three long words. Category:Fan Series Category:Roleplays Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:UltraMccann Category:BigD2003 Category:Emgaltan Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Do not take these seriously Category:They are jokes Category:Furnozilla Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Mebius-Zer0 Category:Flurrthegamermixel Category:Ultra's Bizzare Adventure Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Crockinator